


she's the tear in my heart (i'm on fire)

by dicksargents (BlondeTate)



Series: trc drabbles [5]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: F/M, Fluff, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 21:06:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10579479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlondeTate/pseuds/dicksargents
Summary: “Do you want to read it with me?”Blue turned to look up at him, breaking into a pseudo-amused smile. “No, thanks. I have a reputation to uphold that doesn’t involve reading your silly Glendower books.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bleulily (winterfells)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterfells/gifts).



> for the prompt "Reading a book together" originally posted on [tumblr](http://huremsultan.tumblr.com/post/159378561608/reading-a-book-together-this-one-for-bluesey)

Blue was not being as subtle as she thought she was. Even as she tried to concentrate on the knitting in her hand, Gansey could see her eyes darting towards his book again and again. He pretended not to notice because he wanted to see how long it would take for her to give up and put aside her knitting, but Blue was nothing if not stubborn. He loved that about her.

Gansey sighed and chanced a look at Blue, snuggled cozily against his arm, but she looked away as soon as he turned. Not soon enough, though. A small smirk played on Gansey’s lips.

“Do you want to read it with me?”

Blue turned to look up at him, breaking into a pseudo-amused smile. “No, thanks. I have a reputation to uphold that doesn’t involve reading your silly Glendower books.”

Gansey raised his eyebrows at her curiously, but as she turned away again, he decided not to press her. At least, not with words.

So he went back to his book, feigning complete obliviousness to the world. When he sensed Blue’s eyes inevitably wandering back to the pages, he waited a few seconds, just long enough for her to be in the middle of a sentence, then turned the page abruptly. 

“Hey!” Blue exclaimed like he’d expected her to, but she realized her mistake as soon as she said it, and her lips turned down in a scowl. When she saw Gansey’s delighted grin, her face turned murderous.

“Are you sure you don’t want to change your mind?” he asked her innocently.

The force of Blue’s glare didn’t let up but she was already huffing in defeat.

“Alright, Mr. Smarty Pants, you win. _But,_ -” she raised her voice, cutting Gansey off as he was about to lean in to kiss her, “ -  if you tell anyone about this, I’ll end you.”

Gansey was still grinning as she waggled a finger at him. He found her threats adorable but he had enough common sense not to mention that to her. 

“So, -” he kissed her cheek, “ - dangerous.” 

He kissed her lips, too, partly as a peace offering, and he knew it worked when Blue continued to stare at his mouth after he broke away. She quickly leaned into kiss him again, longer this time, and Gansey was glad her stubbornness didn’t usually extend to him.

“Come here,” he said when they broke apart, putting an arm around her shoulder and pulling her against his body.

She curled up against him the same way they were before, but with her head resting on his shoulder, and her knitted scarf abandoned. Gansey pressed a kiss to her forehead, and with one hand, he picked up his book, with the other, he played with her hair, gently rubbing her scalp. She gave a happy sigh, her body warm against his as they both dived into the pages, and Gansey knew they weren’t going to move for a long time.


End file.
